Lost memories: I love you
by DarkHeartsMilitary
Summary: "Humans are not capable of true love." OCxAlbedo. Gwen finds three girls with only memories of their names on the beach. Were will this lead? T because it's got swearing. I'm rubbish at romance. But I'm trying it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**I have gotten a NEW LAPTOP! YES! Now I am happy, we have a new story to celebrate.**

Gwen walked along the beach, her feet occasionally being washed over in the sea. She smiled at the feeling; it had been a long time since she had gone to the beach. Walking alone across the beach was a good feeling, especially at night on a full moon. It reflected on the hissing water, as well as that there was something reflecting the light behind some rocks at the end of the- wait! Shiny thing? Rocks? Gwen first dismissed it as a rock pool. But rock pools don't whisper! Tiptoeing over, she peeked over the top. There were three girls.

"Come ON. We gotta help her!" The pale green haired one whispered.

"I know in some way we know her, but have some sense Eve. We barely remember our names! We're not even sure if she remembers hers! How can we help?" The hot pink haired one replied.

The green haired one, now known as Eve, bit her lip. "Candy, I know it's hard. But I remember her name starting with a 'T'. Does that help?"

'_Candy,' _Gwen thought. _'How fitting!'_

Candy tugged on her hair and looked at the silver haired one that was unconscious.

"Ex… T…ex… I think her name's Texas. Or Tex for short."

Gwen looked at the sleeping girl, her silver hair wet and messy. She looked familiar, but Gwen couldn't remember why. After a few minutes Gwen vaulted over the rocks, surprising them.

"Hey, you need somewhere to stay?"

They nodded slowly and suspiciously.

"You could come round mine, I'm Gwen. You are?"

Eve narrowed her eyes, making Gwen feel awkward. Candy tugged on Eve's scale like top.

"We do really Eve. We need to help Tex!"

Eve sighed. "I'm Eve, this is Candy and we think this is Tex. We've lost our memory."

Gwen knew this; she just wanted to make it appear as if she wasn't creepy. She looked at Tex; her red hoodie was soaked, as were her dark jeans. Her silver hair covered half her face, but you could see she was pale. She then looked at Candy, a single fang poked out her red lips. Her hot pink hair was also soaked and messy, but it appeared puffier. Her eyes were bright neon pink, appearing cold and cruel. She wore a dark pink gymnastic suit which was dripping a little, there was faux fur around the top rim (it doesn't have a neck connection or sleeves) and across the waist. Her skin was olive, and it shined in the moons light. Gwen's eyes drifted to Eve, her skin looked blue and her pale blond hair was curled round itself. Her nails looked oddly sharp, and looked like they were dripping blood. Her aqua eyes looked sad and cold, yet friendly. Her black jeans were also soaked and her green stilettoes (don't. Ask) were lose and heavy. Her white top was near see-through and Gwen was glad it was night. She helped Candy pick up Tex and took them to her car, Eve stayed with Tex in the backseat, and Candy took shotgun.

"So… do you know about aliens?"

Gwen thought of a way round this question. "They often attack here, why?"

"N-nothing, it just feels… odd, when someone mentions them."

Candy turned to Eve. "You mean you feel sick?"

"No," Eve looked out the window. "It feels as if I'm… jealous."

Candy looked at Tex, who was flexing her fingers. "She's waking up." She announced.

Gwen pulled over, waiting for Tex to open her eyes. Slowly, she did. Crimson orbs blinked and darted round, Candy put a hand on her shoulder. Tex relaxed and turned to Eve, who smiled comfortingly. Tex opened her mouth and whispered a barley heard sound.

"Why… why does it feel as if I've been put in a blender?"

"Well that must have hurt." Gwen said.

"Ouch…"

**FIRST CHAPTER! YAY! *happy dance* I think the reporter dude's name is Will, can you correct me if I'm wrong?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap two. Wha ho. Now read, review, and give me some giggles.**

Gwen shot up to her alarm. Rolling of her bed she made her way to where the girls were. First she looked at Candy; she was curled up in the duvet quietly purring. Gwen resisted the urge to stroke her, quietly moving out the room to Eve. She poked her head through the door. Eve was lying down awkwardly with her hand in a glass of water, Gwen bit back a laugh as she rearranged the girl's body. She then made her way to where Tex was, Tex appeared to be awake when she entered, but she was soon revealed to be sleep walking.

"Tex… go back to bed." Gwen whispered, trying to relax her.

"Nno… Allllbieeee…"

Gwen rose an eyebrow, that just annoyed her. She now really reminded her of someone, but she still couldn't remember. Tex rolled back onto the bed grumbling about something or rather. Gwen groaned in defeat and went to have a shower, upon which she heard a thump, a yell and someone at the door.

"Will someone get the door!"

"Don't worry! I'll get it!"

Gwen quickly went to her room while Eve went to get the door. Drying her hair she hoped something wouldn't happen.

(Were following EVE now, ok? Eve.)

Eve opened the door to a young boy with brown hair, he looked confused.

"If you're looking for Gwen she's upstairs."

He nodded and thanked her.

"I'm her cousin, Ben."

"Nice to meet you, Ben."

He came in and yelled for Gwen, she replied by saying, "Wait in the living room!"

Ben sat down in the living room, Eve followed having nothing else to do.

"Ben?"

"Mmm?"

"Where am I?"

Ben's jaw hung open, wide open. So far open it looked like it had unhinged like a snake.

"You don't know?"

Eve pouted and watched as Tex practically crawled into the kitchen.

"Well, I know as much that there's a beach nearby here. But Anything else is a blank."

"Memory loss?"

She nodded, Candy stuck her head round the door.

"Evieeee~. I remembered something."

"What."

Candy went through an elaborate detail of each of their names: Texas Marie Sanches, Evie Lisa Lianne and Cascella Megan Parker. She then said something about an explosion aliens and something else she couldn't quite remember. At that point, Gwen came down and smiled at Ben.

"Looks like someone got here on time today."

Ben smiled. "Yeah, Kevin said you called last night."

Gwen heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, the other three girls ran into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Hey Kevin."

"What's this text I got this morning, about three girls on the beach with no memory?"

Gwen's eyes narrowed. "Skipping the pleasantries then."

"Yup. Now… are they the girls?"

Gwen turned and saw Tex staring at a bar of chocolate, the others pulling her back. She sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes.

**I know it's short. But I need some ideas here! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY TO ANYONE WHO READS THIS! **

**I tried, I really did! But I was in and out of hospital, catching up on homework, getting used to my new routine, moving house, moving country, and a WHOLE load of other stuff! I'm REALLY sorry! But it's here now, so read!**

**AND DON'T KILL ME! *dodges the weapons***

It had been an hour since Gwen had left, and Tex had already found the wonders of YouTube and Eminem. She was currently humming 'Without Me' while Eve was dancing randomly with Candy.

"Alright, I'm bored. Let's go snoop around for a while."

"Go for it Candy. I'm staying on the computer."

Candy looked at Eve, who shook her head and continued dancing. Sighing, she made her way to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"Toast, no... Cereal, nah... Cheese, nope... Meat- MEAT!"

Grabbing the bacon from the fridge and a pan from the cupboard, she made bacon, eggs, sausages, milk and some grapes on the side. Soon after she ate, Tex came downstairs, stole some bacon from her plate and got some orange juice.

"You should have said you were making bacon. I would have come."

Candy shrugged.

"Let's go do something random."

"Cause trouble?"

"Cause trouble."

_**THIS IS A LINE BREAKER**_

Gwen was currently walking home with Ben, as Kevin had gone and blown up his car (after many screams of 'my car' he had gone to repair it) so they were walking alone.

"You know Gwen; we don't usually get quiet days like this."

"No we don't..."

"Something suspicious is happening."

There were a few minutes of silence, which was soon broken by Gwen's phone ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Right, before you panic, IT WAS EVE'S FAULT."_

Ignoring the 'It was not my fault' in the background, which was mainly sirens and Tex laughing her head off, Gwen pinched the bridge if her nose.

"What happened?"

_"Long story or short story?"_

Gwen groaned. "Short."

_"Ok, that makes things easier... Well, frankly we blew up the house."_

A very tension building silence started, Ben walked away towards Gwen's house unnoticed in an attempt to avoid the yells and insults that we're soon to come.

"YOU. DID. WHAT?"

_"Well, actually it was more if a big fire, but yeah, we basically blew up the house."_

Due to the fact that the words I was GOING to type would make this a MA or so, I won't. But you already get the idea of what she'd be screaming at the phone.

_"Hey, calm down! It was only the kitchen... Mostly..."_

"I don't care! You could have set fire to my homework!"

_"Oh, we saved that."_

"You saved my homework?"

_"Yes."_

Gwen sighed in relief.

"_Well, again with the mostly…"_

"You get that redone _right now_ and _maybe_ I won't try and kill you!"

"_And again with the 'calming down'? Don't worry about it. It's just a little charred round the edges. The worst thing that happened is that we murdered your computer network."_

Gwen sighed, trying to calm down. "You know, I had your health in mind when I took you in. Now I'm worried about mine. See where this is going?"

"_Uhm, yeah. Why don't you just come back? We'll be gone soon anyway."_

"What?" Gwen blinked, confused. "What do you mean, you'll be gone soon? You have no money, no relatives that you know about, no spare clothes, no place to stay, and no record of yourselves anywhere. At all!"

There was a sigh of obvious restraint of emotion on the other end. _"We'll be gone by when you come back. We had a bit of a… memory recap, and we know who we are. In particular, what we are."_

Before Gwen could ask what Candy meant, Candy hung up. Gwen, fearing the worst of their conditions, ran toward her house (or its remains) to find them running away in the opposite direction. Though they were different.

Eve's blonde (yes, the green was a really bad typo in the first chapter. Eve's hair is blonde) hair had turned aqua, her skin even paler than before. Nearly as white as paper. Her aqua irises had spread across the entire eye, so her entire eye was covered in one colour. Her hands had become webbed in her new skin colour and where half transparent.

Candy's fluffy pink hair had become more so, with black cat ears poking through it. Her skin was covered in fur of her skin colour and a black cat tail now curled behind her. Her eyes were now the same colour as her hair but more cat like.

Tex looked roughly the same. But she had lost her innocent look, and gained a more twisted angel appearance. Other than that Tex still looked the same to what she did.

Gwen then realised who Tex reminded her of.

Tex looked just like Albedo.


End file.
